User talk:Agent M/Archive 4
---- Friendship Request Hi do you want to be friends? Mokey Mokey Man 19:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man friends Do you wanna be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 SENd BaCK So What if I did? Nyah! Funny face.JasonL 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alert! Alert! Something's wrong!! Hacker I'm not making this up. Someone is hacking my ****ing account! DogDays124 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes we shall. (I am patroling him). 22:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have had to deal with a lot of vandals lately, and I've cracked down to the point where I'm not even giving warnings to vandals anymore, I'm just blocking them on the spot. As for your adminship, I think you possess all the right qualities, except that you continuously call bad users "retards", "pricks", etc., and name-calling like this isn't something that administrators do. But other than that, I think you could possibly become an admin in the near future, although I'm not the right one to ask about obtaining adminship. - AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. You said you wanted a link? Here it is: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance Wow great page! I like your page!And thanks for answering my question. Fine Fine. I stopped. I also have a confusing question. Is it really possible that Edd is bald? P.S. I'm just to help you to get to 2nd place in the achievement Leaderboard. Are you a Nazz Fan?... ...or an Eds fan? User: Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Reply Maybe... When I have the time. Oh sorry i'm new i haven't got the hang on it Vandal Reply Already took care of it. Account Sorry about that. It was an accident. I'll fix it. User:Dandej I'm quite sorry about all this. It's the first time I'm writing on someones talk page. Warning Please stop having pointless arguments with AchieverBeaver88. Nobody wants to read over these constant flame wars. - Yeah, I've already stopped. I'm gonna try reason with this guy somewhere else... hi hey yo im a big fan of ed edd n eddy family guy,south park ive written a bunch of fan fan fictions one is about the urban rangers geting there owen series its called "the adventures of the urban rangers' eny way nice profile page New thing in this wiki I, want to asked you what's going on here well? And, how could I go to my "Home Page". ??? Dude what do you mean Saibot011 OK OK OK OK OK OK I will prove my grammar. yo yo nice profile hi k thanks im a big ed edd n eddy fan i write alotta fan fictions tho wanna be friends -captain melonhead For Your Eds Only–Vandal Video About a week ago, I went to watch the For Your Eds Only video on Clip4e, and there I found that someone had vandalized it (adding bleeps in). I am wondering if I may delete this video. 18:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Idea Reply I think your idea is a great one! I do think we should get some content from other wikis! On Nov. 15 I will (or you can) ask for rights on the Community Central Adoption Page! Yes! That way it will seem like there will be more interest in this wiki and more hope''!'' BTW, there are ALOT of Cartoon Network Show Wikis, so let's cross of some that don't have any thing really good! LOOK DOWN! |} I don't know anything about the shoutbox. Unless you are talking about that welcoming message. That wasn't made by me! That was made by the other (non-caring) admins. I did change the welcome message. BTW (By the way), your list of shoutbox things just says 1. in all of them. (You should fix that!) Adopting The CN Dump Okay man. I think we should put our request on the community wikia now. There are many requests that it will take them at least two days to go through them all. By then, the CN wiki will be adoptable! Just give me a holler on ''my talk page'' and then tell me when you will be on to write down your adoption notice, too. You just make a new section on this page. I'll give you the link to the section that I made: This page is my request and you can say some stuff in the request by editing it! RE: Gap A gap, huh? I can beat your brain by using a hammer. Got it? So, slap yourself then you will find the anwser. Can I be a member of the new GI Can I be a member of the new GI? Well, you need to contribute something to Agent M first to show to him that you're worthy to join to the Gravy Inquirer. Just a little advice. - Your harshly messages Dive into the whirpool instead of ruining my talk page. Alright, here we go again. You really need a punish once for all. Loser! You, are really harsh guy. I bet that you are a bully at your school. I am not a gay, you jackass. Now, listen "Ass M" stop showing that you are harsh to everyone. I am gonna slay your tongue if, you do that. I'm serious you, know. Ass M, over here! Are you looking for your pants? You, left them in the toilet now it's full of feces. Hahahaha. Take that, sucker you sucks. Are, you wearing a skrit? Hahaha you're a girl stupid old Ass M! I am not gonna give up, you jackass. Shut up your damn-stupid mouth. Ok, as you wish if you like talking then talk to yourself I am not listening. Please stop arguing amongst each other. - CN Wiki Reply Go ahead and import some of the pages. band Hey i was bored n accidently looked at ur profile. im not a user but you have a good taste in music. 20:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC)unregistered contributer 20:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Background I know you are not an admin and I know you can not carry this task out because of such, but I have a background idea for this wiki. I think we (''you o''''r me''), should make a blog on voting for the background for this wiki. I did the background for the Cartoon Network Wiki, as you can see! The url for the background is as follows: http://i.cartoonnetwork.com/v5cache/CARTOON/site/Images/i3/EDS_1600x1100_Propbg.jpg Hey How's it going man? I noticed a lot of people have their own signatures. Could you make me one? ColonelHarold523 16:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC)ColonelHarold523 im sorry :( Worse comments Can, you stop being harsh to me? I can't take it anymore. Will you be my friend? Hello. My name is Xydux 18:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC). I am wondering if you are willing to become my friend. (I also need a signature, do you know where I can get one?) Glad you mentioned that. I almost forgot it. I'm going to remove him from the list ASAP. I was going to do it sooner or later. Oh yeah, I don't want to see him as an administrator unless he grows up. Time will tell, my friend. Stop bullying. No offence, but you're a "bully", you insult people, instead of telling the admins to ban them, and you can get reported from you small internet "fights", or some people can commit suicide and it HAS happened from being cyber bullied. So, you should stop starting internet "fights", tell an admin to ban them, and there it's done. Just leave these vandals alone, they have to suffer their consequences they have choices that you cannot control them, same as people with bad grammar, do not insult them, let them suffer the consequences of their posts, comments, or pages to be elimanated from the wiki. Please, do not do these bad actions again, or you'll never recieve the opportunity to be an admin, plus, you're really the most desirable user in this wiki. New Awesome Template Check out this awesome template: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Link Why are you so disrespectful Damn! You're literarly the most disrespectful kid in this whole wiki, do you have blissful manners? Little child, if you dare insult another anon or user, I swear to god, I'll report you for cyber bullying, you're not the only one, there are more, i'm going to report this website if someone "flames" again. Plus, it's not my problem that I irrate you, I could care less about your issues. Wondering I was just wondering about something. Why does the part of your signature that takes users to your talk page read 141.80 instead of "Give me feedback"? Is it an error or have you changed it? Is that enough, Mr. Harsh? PS. Take a look at my user page. Yep. And, how I'm gonna do? Mr. Harsh there's a favor that you can do to me. It is please LEAVE this wiki now! If, they want me to leave. Then everybody wants you to leave too. So please do, that. Dude Dude, who cares about grammar. Do you jerk off on proper grammar? I'm intelligent, however, my grammar is a little bit terrible, but who the **** cares about it, I can understand if it's a blog post or a page. But, no a ****ing comment, you no life 12 year old misbehaved child, go outside, play sports. Jesus christ, get sunlight, 12 year old kids are suppose to become active, and no getting along with classmates is'nt, "social". Get along, with your whole school or another school, like I am, not use the computer and play video games for 1 week non stop. Sign up for a sports program, get a girlfriend, jesus christ! 1. You don't have a social life. 2. Good for you, do I care? 3. It does accomplish something, it avoids you from becoming a obeast anti-social kid like you, and it's an exercising activity. Plus, playing video games don't accomplish anything nor using the computer. 4. Laughing out loud, you're kind of funny. 5. You mean like the rest of the world, having an actual social life. 6. Cool. 7. Wow. 8. Well than, try, at first I hated Basketball, now, i'm like a pro. 9. Dude, cartoons aren't real, females in real life don't do all that stuff, they're actually kind, try to date a female, like i'm currently, trust me, it is'nt so hard. Stalker, why where you looking at my contribs list. However, i'm sure you'll learn that using the computer for a day will be a waste of time, and having a social life actually accomplish much, some day. Theme Designer Thanks for helping with creating a new design. While the background image you gave me was excellent the theme designer will not allow me to use it because the image takes up too much space. The max amount of space a background can have is 100 kilobytes, the image you gave me is over 300 kilobytes. If you can find another background image with 100 KBs or less, please send me the link. Also, unfortunately the title card you gave me has to be shrunken down to the right proportions in order for the wiki to accept it, this renders the final product looking like something the cat puked up. Also, while it is possible for me to grant you admin rights, I do not posses the power to take away those rights after one day, only the main Wikia people can do so. If I did have the power I would grant you admin rights for the sake of creating a new look. Yeah, I feel you, I hate douchebags that use facebook, text, and listen to bad music like Justin Bieber and Trey Songz, they should do something productive, not waste their lives on those useless machines. And, yeah, High School is going to be a pain in the a**, in 2 years, I will be heading there. Plus, douchebags are wasting their valuable childhood, which sucks. Listen. You always, create a poll for something. I will tell you something that I always though about you. It is:"You, did have a good grammar but really bad and harsh. I don't really cares about your royal grammar. I know that you're a bully at your school and begining really harsh to your classmates (like to me). I don't have a good grammar but, not harsh like you. The whole school really wants to hangs out with me except for 6 of my classmates (like I told you) who were really harsh and same habbit as you". Now Mr. Harsh and I'd believe that nobody wants to hang out with you. If, I see you in the real life you will be gone forever like I wish. Animusic who is he/she? Anyway, I will tell you the truth about me. I'm not 21 or 29 years old I'm only 13. I was born in America, then moved to Turkey when I was four then, we come back to America when I was five. At the age of eleven we moved to Swizerland and live there for two months. Then come back to America. After five months we all moved to Sweden. My nickname is Beaver. I've, many friends in school. So that's about me. Can I asked you something? Are you from South Africa? Yeah, I'd always wanted to see Canada. Sometimes my old friends in America send me some messages. I really miss them so much. I'm not Swedish and I don't, think that my American friends will came here. My parents, cousins, aunts, uncles and siblings are Americans like me. But I'm in, Sweden. Anyway I've some fun with my new friends here. It's nice to have so many friends. P.S Thanks for telling me about Animusic. achievement points What are achievement points for?you seem to be an experience member Thanks thanks guy, this wikia is awsome!Blue Dragons 23:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply from CleanWater28 Umm...alright. Sig What is the coding for green text on my sig? (I'm looking for a dark green color)-XYDUX 04:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC). Hi, umm...I'm just wondering who is HeyMrDJ? I'm boring because my father is not at home and my mother is tired so, she's sleeping in her bed. My both older brothers are sick so they must stay in the hospital for two days I think and my younger brother and sister is watching TV. I'm here using my computer then I decide to look on some user's talk page. Then, I saw HeyMrDJ I read his talk page and I was really suprised. Is he Animusic? Or not? Thanks. Signature Thank you for your help! - Something to Speak of Agent, it appears Ruin dislikes me. While it is understood because I don't like him either, he hasn't imformed me of the recent events on the CN wiki. I do not enjoy being the last to know this, especially since I am as responsible as you and him there. In fact, I doubt you know what to do about this so this message is somewhat pointless. Oh well, better prepare for the new wiki. We are going to need a lot of information, but more importantly in the short and medium term. Sufficient manpwer that are willing to edit regularly. Seeing how there was no follow through with my plan on doing so, we will have to try it again and finish it if we are to get any progress on the new wiki without taking months or even years in doing so. P.S If you are wondering, here is the link to the UnNews article. About Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki I've go around in this wiki and have heard about Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki. And, I want to asked you if I go to that wiki I must do? Cool. Thanks for telling me about Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki.